


Foreign Affections

by hobbithorse19



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Story, Castiel fanfiction, F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Traditions, supernatural fanfiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 19:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16898571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbithorse19/pseuds/hobbithorse19
Summary: Prompt for whaleofataleteller's "Plot Bunny Challenge" last year: December 2017"Castiel falls for a very badass hunter…his skills in trying to earn their affection is really, very…not good”





	Foreign Affections

A life of a hunter could be in relation to the most unpleasant dinner party to extenuate their lives. A huge main plate of decapitated death, a side dish of pain, an appetizer of loss and blood to smother your entire plate down. It goes to say that you would be considered insane to ask for that kind of life.

Y/N’s father was the best hunter of his time, so it was to no ones surprise Y/N inherited her father’s unique hunting ability and skill. Y/N’s father trained her relentlessly in various fighting styles and drilled into her brain the endless information on all the creatures’ hunters seek after and how to take them down. Her father trained her down to the bone to be the best hunter possible. Though, through all the physical pain and broken bones, Y/N enjoyed the hand-to-hand combat type training. She knew the stronger she became, the effortlessly she could prevent herself from getting injured, or those around her. Y/N’s true joy was in the research, much to her father’s surprise. She gladly spent lifeless hours researching the history of every being, even ones outside of the U.S.

By the age of 19, she could take down a pack of werewolves on her own. She might be a girl, but don’t take her size of feminine looks for granted. She could knock someone on their backside before they ever got the chance to speak hallelujah. How Sam and Dean met Y/N was another story.

In the early years, when Sam and Dean were hunting down the yellow-eyed demon and finding their father, they seemed to run in complete, continuous circles. In their father’s journal, it mentioned if they were to ever run into a deep pickle, Y/N and her father were the ones to contact. Ever since then, Y/N had been with the Winchester brothers through thick and thin; from the yellow-eyed demon, Lilith to the release of Lucifer. Even as far as helping them with Abadon and the Leviathans and the whole kerfunkle with Metatron kicking out the angels in heaven. Whenever the Winchesters found themselves in another worldwide apocalypse, what better person to team up with?

It was every now and then Y/N would have to step away and go hunting on her own (stating hanging out with the Winchesters was detrimental to her health, literally and metaphorically). On days she stayed with the Winchesters, she’d linger behind and help Bobby with the research, which she ultimately took over and made Bobby relax on the couch with a cold beer in his hand. He truly deserved that and he didn’t fully mind, knowing Y/N was far up for the task (at times better then him, being at such a young age). Her unique ability made the Winchester’s number on her top family list.

 

~~~

 

Y/N was sitting at the table in the Men of Letters bunker currently. She had tagged along with the Winchesters for a while recently, staying in their company for extended periods; especially, since the British men of Letters came to town, asking for an alliance with the hunters in America. And also, Mary Winchester was back from the dead and currently tagging along on hunts with one of the British man. Saying the Winchesters weren’t livid of the entire predicament made Y/N’s calming presence soothing to their enraging demeanors.

The whole library room in the bunker was surrounded by shelves upon shelves of books, itineraries and documentations from hunters before long them. The entire table was littered with open books and loose pieces of paper splayed into uneven piles. Y/N had her cell phone nearby, but was nearly hidden from sight so many papers were stacked upon it. A ghostly steam fluttered from her coffee, the beige substance warm inside the clay mug. The skin under Y/N’s eyes weighed down above her cheekbones as her elbow was rested on the armchair. Her chin nestled in her open palm with her head tilted to the side. The soft scratch of a passing page made little to no echoing sounds in the deathly silent room. The only thing raging was the copious strands of information racking inside her head. A pair of soft pattering feet indicated to Y/N that one of the Winchesters had just awoken.

Around the corner came the youngest of the brothers. He was a tall, dark haired man with broad shoulders, beefy arms and a charming smile, though it was frowned slightly from early morning sleepiness. Sam rounded the corner with a steamy cup of fresh coffee in hand. His vision wasn’t fully clear at this point, so he instantly squinted in surprise when he spotted Y/N sitting at the table. What was visually left of it because of all the books and papers she had on top of it.

“Hey, good morning,” Sam’s sleepy voice spoke, catching Y/N’s attention as she turned her head, her chin still rested in the center of her palm.

“Morning Sam,” Y/N mumbled softly, but Sam definitely heard her, “Wait… it’s the morning?” she asked, squinting her eyes in confusion. Sam couldn’t help but smile and a small chuckle easily tickled his stomach in a warm fashion.

“Late night, huh?”

“You have no idea,” Y/N lifted her head up so she could lean back in her chair and slowly rub her hands down her face. She hopped that would wake her up and rid of the remaining weariness, but it didn’t work. Y/N frowned her lips as she rolled up her sleeve, checking her watch and low and behold, it was five minutes after 8:00 a.m.

“Oh… well, would you look at that? Since there’s really no windows in here, keeping track of time is practically non existent,” Y/N smiled, reaching for her cup of coffee. Sam approached next to her, curious to see what Y/N was doing that made her stay up all night. Y/N saw the cup of coffee in Sam’s hand as a small sign of relief awoke inside of her.

“Oh good, you got a cup of coffee.”

“Uhh yeah, thanks. I’m guessing you made it?” Sam briefly asked, which Y/N nodded to. Soon after, the not so silent footsteps of the last Winchester finally made himself known. With heavy eyes, a slightly slumped posture and brooding eyes, Dean came into the room and saw the current craziness of the table. Dean narrowed his eyebrows and Y/N was hoping he wasn’t thinking the worst when he remained silent.

“Well, morning to you two.” Sam and Y/N nodded to Dean as he rounded the table, his curiosity peaked at what was going on.

“Nice job cleaning the table off, Sam.”

“Dude, it wasn’t me. This is all what Y/N is doing.”

“Don’t mock me, Winchester. And you’re not the one who should be looking so tired. I’m the one who has been up all night researching,” Y/N commented back, backing up Sam so he wouldn’t become accused by Dean’s groggy attitude. Dean squinted his mouth to mock her attitude (in a teasing manor).

“Shesh, calm down princess. It was just a joke. What the hell were you doing staying up so late anyway? Is this a new case?”

“Yes, and no. It’s a case for a friend of mine who lives in Scotland.” Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows up with shock.

“Excuse me, but did you just say Scotland? You know someone in Scotland?” clarified Dean.

“Well, it’s a connection from my dad. He’s hit a brick wall on a case of his and asked for my help.”

“What’s he dealing with?” asked Sam, the only other person in the room who had any form of interest, and understood fully well the hard task of research.

“Come on, Sam. She’s Y/N, she knows about everything and how to kill everything. This is considered child’s play to her.”

“Thanks… I think..? Anyway, my dad’s friend is dealing with a Gashadokuro.”

“A what?” asked Sam.

“Sounds like a video game,” remarked Dean, making himself comfortable in a chair across from Y/N, leaning back and stretching his legs underneath the table.

“It’s a Japanese spirit, onomatopoeic, rattling skeleton. They take on the form of giant skeletons, practically fifteen times the size of humans. They are created from the amassed bones of fallen warriors, starved humans or humans who were never buried. Kind of like a typical ghost that we handle, if you really think about it.”

“Yeah, that kind of does sound like a ghost.”

“Is it like a vengeful spirit?” asked Dean.

“I’m guessing they could be, but Gashadokuro only appear at night and bite off the heads of people traveling alone. They can become invisible and are practically indestructible.”

“Oh gosh,” worried Sam.

“Wait… you said your friend is from Scotland… and this Gashadu-whatever, is a Japanese spirit? That doesn’t make much sense.”

“What is a Japanese spirit doing in Scotland?”

“Well, from what I know, things are a bit out of whack in Scotland. Creatures from across the globe showing up in certain towns with no reasons why.”

“So how do you kill it?”

“Well… Shinto charms ward them off. How you kill them, is what I’m currently up to now. Been at it for hours, really.”

“Not even your bestiary has an answer?” asked Sam.

“Whoever had this book before me didn’t really add a lot of details about Gashadokuro… quite annoying really, which means that gives me the job of documenting the rest in there.” Y/N closed her eyes slightly, feeling the weight on her face bringing it down further. She didn’t even hear the familiar soft flap of wings and apparently neither did the Winchesters.

“You’re hunting down a Ōdokuro?” Castiel’s ruffled voice spoke in the room from behind Dean. Sam and Dean’s shoulders twitched up in surprise, more so from Dean. Their hearts jumping like a jackrabbit kicking them from underneath the ground to the surprise speaker.

“Jesus Cas, make yourself known next time, man,” groaned Dean, almost jerking away his fresh cup of coffee off the table.

“Oh, I’m sorry Dean, Sam, Y/N.” When he spoke her name and turned his starry eyed gaze to her semi-conscious form, his lips fell softly on his face. Castiel’s heart sprouted into a thousand butterflies, fluttering and stroking their gentle wings against his vessel’s ribcage. Being a celestial being and all, the idea of physical emotions was all unknown to him and he never felt them before… that was, until he first set eyes on Y/N all those years ago.

“Wait, what did you say, Cas? What did you call it?” asked Sam.

“Ōdokuro is another title for them, meaning ‘giant skeleton.’” Sam tweaked his eyebrows up in an _oh_ gesture. Castiel’s eyes, though, never left Y/N’s form, even after answering the Winchester’s question. He scanned her entire form, spotting how the sweater softly rose and fell with every steady breath she took. How her skin glowed against the dim lighting of the room, despite her tired state. How her eyelashes hovered above her cheek with her eyes being closed, her soft lips like smooth mountain ranges. He couldn’t stop his vessel from feeling like it was about to explode and his palms perpetrate warm sweat instantly. Castiel’s eyes now settled upon the dark bags weighing down the skin under her eyes.

“Are you all right, Y/N?” concern appearing in Castiel’s voice. He took a few steps towards where Y/N was sitting.

“Uh, yeah. I think she stayed up all night researching this creature, for a friend of hers.”

“Oh… she could have come to me about it if she was needing some expert assistance.” Dean found that comment offensive as he glared at the back of the angel’s dark, ruffled head.

“Excuse us and what are we? The leftover prom date?”

“Well… no offense, but I do have an extensive knowledge on creatures across the borders.” Dean groaned a bit, raising his finger to protest, but Sam jumped in first.

“You’re right, Cas. You have more experience then the both of us.” Dean glared at his brother, which Sam just shrugged his brother’s expression off.

“I’m not asleep, you know,” mumbled Y/N as she slowly opened her eyes. The three men’s heads in the room all turned to Y/N. Her E/C settled on the dark haired, gorgeously blue-eyed trench coat man standing now next to her. If she weren’t so physically exhausted, her face would sport the goofiest smirk ever because she harbored her own feelings for the precious angel.

“Good morning, Y/N,” softly spoke Castiel as he gave her a tender smile.

“Good morning, Castiel.” Castiel quieted his breath so a sigh wouldn’t become vocal. His vessel always felt tingly whenever Y/N used his true name. Like the most ambient being was gracing their voice with choosing to speak his name. He considered it of the greatest honor. Dean side eyed Sam, wiggling his eyebrows to signal to Sam he knew what was up (he always has).

“What were you just saying Cas, expertise or something?”

“Oh, right. You could have asked me to help you so you wouldn’t have to exhaust yourself.”

“It’s no worries, Cas. It’s all a part of my job description after all.”

“Then let me help you,” he spoke, lifting his hand and bringing it towards her shoulder. When his palm rested on her, a warm haze entered sprouted and consumed her entire body like a warm blanket. Within seconds, the weariness was sucked away and all lingering exhaustion withered away in a flash. Y/N felt lighter, like the weight she was feeling in her head was lifted. She sat herself up, feeling like she slept for days, refreshed and ready to go.

“Thank you, Cas! I appreciate that,” Y/N smiled, which Castiel couldn’t help but return. Looking into Castiel’s eyes made her own mind feel hazy, like living in a daydream, which she didn’t want to leave. Her vision blurred from lack of focusing, so she had to shake her head to regain her focus. In doing so, something clicked into her head.

“Wait a minute,” she whispered, all the men around her confused to what she meant. Y/N rummaged through the table, knocking over a few papers in search of her bestiary (which she thought was right in front of her). The page was opened to the Gashadokuro, scanning through the pages. Maybe what she just thought was the exact answer she needed.

“Hey Cas, could you do me a favor?”

“Sure, anything.”

“Could you get me some iodine vapor?”

“Uuhh… sure… why do you need that?”

“Because I think, whoever inscribed the information on the Gashadokuro, might have left the rest of the information as a secret message.”

“What do you mean?” asked Sam, the idea peaking his own interest.

“During WW I, to hide important messages, the Allied forces wrote in invisible ink. I mean, all sides did this, but their styles were all different. I think in solutions like iron sulfate, copper sulfates, cobalt salts; things that are not easy household items. To make revealing their messages harder for their enemies to reveal.”

“So… you think someone wrote how to kill a Gashadokuro in a chemical substance?” Y/N nodded. Once Castiel understood the reason, he disappeared in a flash, but then instantly reappeared. Inside a beaker was a strange, rich purple colored substance. He held it in his hands as Y/N stood up, her bestiary in her hand. Also, Y/N, Sam and Dean found themselves looking like scientists, now clad in white lab coats, latex gloves on their hands, masks around their faces and goggles. Y/N nodded to Castiel in thanks, safety first and foremost.

“So, how do you show the message?” muffled Dean from his mask, standing up to join beside Sam.

“Moisture,” Y/N replied, nodding to Castiel. Castiel understood what to do as he moved his eyes to the beaker. In a matter of seconds, the purple substance bubbled, purple vapor lifting towards the page. Everyone looked to the page and behold, the moisture altered the fabric fibers to reveal faint words written in brown. Sam and Dean looked to each other, surprised and amazed that it worked, but even more so Y/N had come up with the idea. Y/N let Sam hold the book for a coupe minute while she wrote the message down.

When she had it all written down, in a flash of light, all lab equipment disappeared. Y/N held the paper in her hand, rummaging through the papers to find her phone.

“Thanks, guy!” she spoke before turning around and going into another room to call her Scottish friend. Castiel’s eyes remained to the doorway where Y/N disappeared from, silently wishing for her to return so he could bask more in her beauty this morning. A mischievous smirk appeared on Dean’s face. Sam just rolled his eyes, getting an idea where this was all going.

“How are you holding up there, Cas” Dean asked, rubbing his hands against each other.

“Fine,” Castiel simply stated.

“Just… fine? Or is there something more?” Castiel dipped his head down, pondering on whether he should speak of the matter.

“I’ve… I’ve been trying to gain Y/N’s affections, as you’re well aware by now, but nothing has worked and I don’t know what further more I can do.”

“Don’t worry, Cas. We got your back. We can help you out.”

“What? There’s no we in this, Dean,” commented Sam, wanting nothing to do with Dean’s ridiculous plans.

“Fine, Cas, I’m here to help you.”

“But Dean, all the advice you’ve given me have proven to be failures. I’ve tried them, but Y/N didn’t seem to notice.”

“Don’t worry. The key is to think outside the box. Give me a few hours and I’ll have the answers to your problems.” Cas stood there as his gut twitched in uncertainty. He looked to the doorway where Y/N disappeared again. Cas had worked tirelessly to gain Y/N’s attention and he was running out of options at this point, but he believed in his friend Dean. He has never led him too far astray, so what’s the worst that could happen?

“Alright. I’ll return in a few hours. Thank you, Dean” Castiel said after a flutter of wings, he was gone. Dean’s smile never left his face as he went to go grab the laptop from Sam’s room. Dean returned to the library and Sam’s facial expression was of slight irritation. Dean returned to his seat, opened his laptop and started typing away.

“Dean… what are you doing?”

“It’s called payback.” Sam saw the Google website appear on the laptop screen and continued to type away.

“What are you even looking up?”

“I told you, Sammy,” Dean said, typing “Showing Affection Across the World” search engine popping on the screen. When Sam saw what some of the forms of ‘affection’ Dean was writing down, he couldn’t help but shake his head.

“Dude, she’s gonna kill you for this.”

“What she doesn’t know won’t hurt her. AND, if you speak of this to her, I’ll stink up your room for the rest of your life.”

“How?”

“I have my ways. I’m just crafty that way, Sammy,” Dean gave Sam a wink, accompanied with his signature click from his mouth to signify his cheeky personality. Sam breathed in slowly and released a hushed, aggressive breath. This was not going to end well.

 

~~~

 

It was half past noon when Castiel returned to the bunker. He looked to Dean in hopes he had any other ways to gain Y/N’s affections. Little to Cas’s knowledge, though, was Dean had an ulterior motive at getting back at Y/N for all the times she picked and pestered him. Dean presented to Castiel with his list of actions to take and gave him a few pointers before sending Cas on his way.

Castiel’s stomach tightened as he looked at the list Dean gave him. At first, Cas found the list strange. These actions didn’t seem like a way to attract someone’s attention, or affection, but he was willing to give it a shot. He had tried every original motive, so maybe Dean was right. Think outside the box might be the next approach. Castiel raised his head up, hidden determination existing behind his vibrant eyes.

Once Y/N was finished on the phone with her father’s friend from Scotland, she made her way back to the main room to clean off the table. Her eyes were glued to the bestiary in her hand, thinking the message might still be there, but the writing was completely gone when the paper dried. She passed through the doorway, lifted her eyes up and stopped dead in her tracks. The table was completely cleaned off and the books she had placed in various spots were returned to their original places on the bookshelf. But what made Y/N stop so abruptly in her tracks was what was on the center of the table.

 

~~~

 

Sitting there was a large collection of everything and anything pig related imaginable. A large, soft pink pig stuffed animal was adorned with tiny pig bows; with the bows in the shape of pig ears and a large snout design in the middle with googly eyes to top it all off. Pig shaped chocolate candies was wrapped with a pink bow and tiny pig patters. Pig plushies encircled the rest of the larger pig and underneath, draping the entire table, was an enormous pig headed blanket. Sparkle dust reflected from the ceiling lights, giving the strange abundance that final, finishing _tada_ touch.

Y/N opened her mouth slowly, but then abruptly closed it. She slowly opened it again, hoping words, vocals of any sort would come out, but she instinctively closed it again. Two pairs of feet echoed from across the room, Sam and Dean just entering the library area when they saw what was on the table too. Their eyebrows knitted together as they looked to each other then over to Y/N, who continued to open and close her mouth like a gaping fish, no words coming out as she stood there as baffled as they were.

“Uuhhh…. Where did all of this come from?” questioned Sam, but then his face dropped when he instantly remembered the Google search Dean did for Cas earlier. He looked down to Dean, but then groaned to himself and subtly rolled his eyes. Dean found it slightly difficult to hold back a bark of laughter from shouting through his mouth. Sam elbowed his brother in the side, silently disciplining him. He pointed his eyes towards Y/N so they could watch her expression. The Winchesters slowly turned their eyes so they were now looking at Y/N.

Her mouth was completely shut as she stared blankly at the pig themed pile on the library table just a few feet before her. With her open book in hand, she clapped it shut like a crab’s claw, slowly brought her head down and rubbed her brows in massaging motions.

“That’s it, I’ve been working too hard. I’m going to take a nap.” Y/N shimmied her way around and out through the doorway she came towards the sleeping quarters. Now, Dean thought this was the most appropriate moment to release his inner amusement, pleasantly happy to see Cas taking his “suggestions” so literally and to great lengths too. Sam just shook his head, not as equally amused as his older brother. But little to everyone’s knowledge, Castiel was in the same room, but shrouded himself so no one would be able to see him. He was a little disappointed Y/N didn’t seem pleased with his first attempt, but he had many more on his list to accomplish and he wasn’t giving up just yet.

 

~~~

 

The mid afternoon sun rested high in the light blue sky, shinning down its rays to engulf the earth in its natural beauty and warmth. Y/N took one of the shortest naps she had ever taken, in contrast with the amount of hours she had stayed up with research. She sat on the edge of her bed, the corner mattress dipping and giving way to her body’s weight. She placed her face in her hands, wishing her body didn’t insist on her waking up when all she wanted to do was close her eyes for a little while longer. She remained where she sat as a wave of disorientation crashed against her mind. When was the last time she ate something? Probably a few hours, so Y/N thought it’d be best to grab something to eat before hitting the bunker’s training area.

Y/N strolled into the kitchen, the white space almost blinding to her numbed senses. The dulled white of the aged paint on the walls appeared heavenly bright through Y/N’s eyes, so she blocked her sight with her forearm, looking at the ground to guide her way. Dean sat in one of the metal chairs, a beer sitting next to his bent elbow on the table as he looked through the newspaper for any new cases. He heard someone come in, noticing it was Y/N but frowned when her forearm was blocking her eyes.

“What are you doing?”

“The world is too bright right now… too tired for this,” Y/N mumbled, going to the little box pantry to grab a slab of bread.

“That tired, huh?” Dean smirked, taking a small swig of his beer, the alcohol substance flowing effortlessly down his throat with ease. Y/N grabbed herself a small plate then plopped a slice of bread into the toaster.

“I just didn’t get enough sleep is all. Hey, did you find it weird with all that pig themed stuff on the library table?” Y/N asked, poking the lever down so the bread went into the toaster. The room remained silent as Y/N waited for the toaster to finish and for Dean to answer her question (which she found suspicious). She walked to the refrigerator to grab a bottle of water and a yogurt. The toaster chimed and the bread _binging_ up from it’s toasting, ready to be taken. Y/N used her fingernails to grab the tip of the bread, the heat from the slab of carbs radiating like fire. Once she had a, decently, good hold on the corner, she jerked it up and placed it onto the place. She hissed slightly as she couldn’t avoid the burning wrath of the piece of toast. She turned around to face Dean, using her chilled breath to sooth her now aching fingertips.

“Nope, no idea,” Dean replied, another sip of beer entering his system. Dean knew full well what was going on and he was doing a fair job at hiding it. Though, while Y/N’s back was turned, Castiel, in all his invisible form, used his grace to sprinkle something onto her piece of toast before she returned.

“Who do you think could have done that? And why pigs? Do you like pigs?” Dean looked up and shook his head, a look of ‘I don’t know’ apparent on his face.

“Weird,” Y/N mumbled, turning back around. She quickly jabbed her fingertip to the bread, making sure it wasn’t too hot by now. Before she grazed it in butter, she wanted to give it a taste test because it looked to be a little burnt. She picked it up so it rested on top of her fingertips as she took a bite from the corner. Almost as instant as the substance entered her mouth, her senses were kicked in the face. An sharp, bitter taste made her taste buds cringe and explode on contact. Y/N squinted her brows together and jerked her shoulders forward, almost coughing on the small piece of bread in her mouth.

“Hey, better eat that slowly now or you’ll choke.”

“No, that’s not *cough* it,” Y/N spoke between spitting the bread out into the trashcan. She narrowed her eyes at the piece of bread then slowly turned towards Dean, her eyes piercing his form like daggers to her suspicious companion.

“Did you do this?” she asked cautiously.

“What do you mean?” He asked and she tossed to him the piece of bread. He almost dropped it because the action was so sudden. The newspaper fluttered to the table, its form flattening against the surface when Dean had to let go to grab the bread. Dean looked to Y/N, perplexed as to why she did that.

“What do you want me to do with it?”

“Eat it,” Y/N simply stated, the most obvious answer.

“Ew, of course I’m not. You already bit into it.”

“Bite into a different corner then!”

“No, why?”

“Just, try it!”

“I don’t want to.” At Dean’s reluctance, Y/N slowly folded her arms in front of her chest, cocking out her right hip as her eyebrow slowly rose up. Dean’s face fell, recoiling back as Y/N sign of authority intimidated him (and on many occasions he was intimidated). He took the bread in his hand, eyeing it suspiciously until he just went for it and took a big bite, groaning in the process. A bubble of giggles tickled Y/N’s heart as she watched Dean gag on the bitter tasting bread. He bent forward, a few pieces of the bread flying from his mouth until he spit the entire thing on top of the newspaper.

“What the hell??”

“I thought you did that, Dean, just like you put all those pig stuff on the library table.”

“WHAT? Why would I put salt on bread? Even I wouldn’t do that!” Y/N kept her arms crossed before her, leaning forward slightly to look deeper into Dean’s green eyes.

“Hmm… something’s fishy, though, and I don’t quite know it yet. But I know it has something to do with you, Dean.” Y/N turned away before she could see the nervous gulp, slightly wide eyes from Dean before she left the kitchen.

Castiel, who remained invisibly present in the room, twitched his head to the side in puzzlement. The reactions from Y/N were not what he was initially expecting, but he had a few more suggestions on his list.

 

~~~

 

Y/N set up a target range at one end of the large, weapon training space. She also set up a trigger by her feet so when the moment arrived, she’d pull the trigger with her foot and release a flow of balls hanging on rope to swing back and forth (practice more rapid moving targets, like what she used to do with her father). Y/N stood silent, her USA Colt M1911 in her left hand and her Belgium FN 1910 in her other resting peacefully at her sides. All parts on her weapons were set, eager to aid the commands of their user.

Her fingers wrapped around the handle, feeling the rough texture to her rough skin. She waited, patiently. Her heartbeat pounded steadily against her ribcage. _Thump. Thump. Thump_. Y/N had her eyes closed, her breath steady as she waited for the opportune moment. When she calmed her breath and steadied her mind, her fingers tightened against the handles.

She turned her body around as she raised both guns up in parallel to the ground. Y/N’s index finders pulled the trigger and one by one, a pointed, cylinder bullet blazed through the muzzle and straight at the center of the targets. A little black hole indicated it hit its mark. One after the other, each bullet hit the center of the targets with complete ease.

Castiel heard the gunshots from the library, planning what he was to do next, so he made himself appear in the same room Y/N was practicing in. He watched as each bullet hit the target perfectly. He became distracted as he gazed upon Y/N’s face, her facial features remained calm. Her tendon underneath the skin of her hand popping up every time she pulled the trigger. The muscles from her arms protruded to emphasize the muscular shape she was in. Her feet danced back and forth as Y/N moved down the row to hit the targets. Her feet barely made a sound against the sharp fires from her guns. Castiel could watch her practice all day, so mesmerizing, elegant, stealthy and agile. He didn’t even have to think of what might happen next once each magazine emptied and ran out of bullets.

When all her bullets were spent, without even stopping, Y/N squeezed the magazine release to discharge the empty cartridges. Tied around her thighs was a set of new, loaded cartridges, all ready to go for round two. She used her pinky fingernail to unclip the leather strap holding them in, moved her fingers to the bottom so she could push them up. Once they were in the air, Y/N moved so the bottom of the handles met the tips of the cartridges in the air. In one quick motion, she turned the guns so they were parallel to the ground, pushing them together to click the new magazines in place, her second round ready to go.

At that moment, Y/N used her foot to release the trigger. Flying from either end of the room, swooping down were tennis balls hung on string. Y/N father trained her to concentrate her thoughts and mind on moving targets, so to take it up a notch, she had to do it with her eyes closed. Y/N slowly closed her eyes and with approaching swops, she fired her guns and hit her mark.

Castiel continued to stand by the doorway, mesmerized by her infinite skills and accuracy. If she weren’t a human, but an angel, she’d be a force to recon with (not that she already is). Castiel remembers the first time he met Y/N, way back after Dean came back from hell and his first time meeting the Winchesters in person. She was as stone cold as any hunter would come by with a mind shut tight like a steel trap. She even intimidated him a little bit with her ferocious demeanor and unyielding attitude. She wasn’t afraid to stand up to him, or anything, as fierce of a being as he was.

No matter what threats he threw at her, she made sure to return it ten fold. Nothing intimidated her and she was fierce that way. Y/N’s loyalty to her comrades was her biggest strength, though. She’d do anything in her power to make sure her loved ones were safe and had every info they needed on whatever case they were dealing with. She was even skilled out on the field and her tactical decisions saved loves on numerous occasions. Her extensive knowledge even surprised an angel such as himself, surprised she even knew about beasts hidden deep within time and history (probably long forgotten by many hunters over the years).

Like most hunters, it took time to wear away the steel cage that wrapped around their hearts, but once that rusted away, Y/N was one of the most sweetest, caring, goofiest human beings Castiel had ever met. Sure, she still emitted her stone, cold hunter side whenever they faced a creature or ghost or ghoul, but once she was comfortable with you, she was there for you, no matter what and she took no shame when she showed off her softer, goofier sides.

It was soon after that Castiel started to fall for Y/N. He didn’t understand what was going on at first and why his vessel’s cheeks flared whenever she looked his way; or why his chest would tighten, palms suddenly becoming sweaty or the instant impulse to smile whenever she spoke. These human emotions and reactions took Castiel a lot of time to grasp and understand, but from explanations of those around him, Castiel understood what these feelings were.

A sharp pop returned Castiel from his thoughts, the shots from her gun waking him from walking down memory lane. One of the things on Castiel’s list, he thought, might be eventful in an instant like this. So with a small nod of his head and his grace coming into play, the stage was all set.

The moment the bullet hit the last, swinging tennis ball, the object exploded upon contact, but something more happened. Small particles of a substance flew to Y/N’s face and landed on her cheek. Y/N froze into place and her body stilled in a tense position. Castiel waited patiently for Y/N to open her eyes and when she slowly did, she had to blink her eyes a couple times at what she was seeing.

Small flecks of a colored powder coated her fingers and the aftermath of the bursting tennis ball left behind a very faint pink haze before it fluttered the rest of the way to the ground. Y/N squinted her brows in immense curiosity, more so puzzlement if anything else. She lowered her guns to her side and used her long sleeve to wipe away whatever landed on her cheek. Smeared pink residue was wiped on her sleeve and at this point, Y/N had no idea what happened. She turned her head and since she didn’t realize Castiel was standing there, she was completely surprised to see him standing there.

On instinct, she lifted her guns at a suspicious form and pulled the trigger. She forgot she ran out of bullets, so a harp, empty _click clicks_ was all that came out. Castiel raised his arms up in surrender, apologizing for startling her.

“Jesus chr- Cas, you startled me! I didn’t see you standing there,” Y/N spoke, lowering her guns to her sides, both exasperated and relieved she didn’t actually shoot him.

“My apologies, Y/N. I did not want to disturb your concentration, if you didn’t mind me watching. You’re very skilled with firearms,” Castiel complemented, a tender smile matching in sync with his radiant eyes. Y/N’s cheeks deepened a new shade at Castiel’s words, a smile of her own returning to him.

“Thanks, Cas. That’s very sweet of you.” Castiel couldn’t understand that even when his cheeks were already, probably, bright red, that they were blazing warmer now. When Castiel understood and grasped the standards of one emotion, it was always Y/N who seemed to prove him wrong and he’d feel something completely new. His radiant, blue eyes softened as he relaxed his shoulders to the voice of Y/N saying his name; replaying inside his head, in a dreamy state.

Y/N couldn’t help but giggle and bring her chin to the top of her chest at Castiel’s reaction. She never knew what to do when Castiel got like that, but usually averting her eyes in some way helped. She always tried to hide her blooming cheeks from the observant gaze of the angel, but sometimes it didn’t work. She hoped he didn’t feel like she was avoiding him or wasn’t taking his complements to heart. It was quite the opposite, really. She realized there was more of that pink powder on her chest, so a question popped into her head.

“Castiel,” Y/N called, which seemed to instantly bringing him out of his semi-conscious state.

“Yes?” he asked, his eyes widening like a child alert to the attention.

“What is this stuff?” Y/N pointed to the pink powder on her shirt, but before Castiel could answer her, two pairs of heavy feet echoed from the hallway and walked into the training room, Sam and Dean coming into view. They stopped when they saw pink stuff on Y/N’s shirt, like powder.

“What’s on your shirt?” asked Sam, walking closer to her.

“I was just about to ask Cas that.”

“Where did you get it from?” puzzled Dean. And as the three hunters were commencing amongst one another and the fact that all of them were together, an idea popped into Castiel’s head. His original plan was a bit hard to figure out, but upon seeing the tennis ball gun on the other side of the room made the decision clearer. Castiel placed his hands behind his back and using his grace, he slowly turned the gun so it was facing the three hunters (making sure it didn’t make any sounds while it moved).

“When I was shooting my gun, I hit one of the tennis balls, but it disappeared and this stuff was left behind.” Sam swabbed his fingers against the pink powder on her shirt, inspecting it, bringing it to his nose to smell it.

“I mean, we know you’re practically a sharp shooter, but what did the tennis ball ever do to you, exploding it like that,” teased Dean.

“It was just that one!” Y/N pointed to the other tennis balls swinging on the rope. One was completely frayed with the fabric sticking in various ways while others had a large hole in the middle, but none to the degree of the one Y/N was speaking of. Dean found that puzzling as he looked all over the floor for the last tennis ball, but it was nowhere to be seen.

“This looks like, Holi powder,” concluded Sam.

“Holi powder?” asked Y/N.

“Holi powder, as in that Indian festival stuff?” though Dean instantly regretted mentioning it, Y/N drew the conclusion, second time today, that Dean did it.

“I knew it was you, Dean!”

“Hey, no it wasn’t! I think all that shooting has made the noise wrack your brain too much!” Y/N and Dean bickered a moment more, Sam trying to intervene, but when he turned his head, something was out of place. The tennis ball gun was originally facing the other end of the room, but it was now facing towards them.

“Hey, guys?” Sam spoke, but the other two didn’t hear them. Castiel remained saying nothing until his plan could commence.

“Hey, GUYS!” Sam emphasized when he raised his voice, Dean and Y/N looking to him.

“What?” asked Dean.

“That wasn’t facing us earlier, was it?” Sam asked, Dean approaching to stand next to Sam, looking towards the gun. The three hunter’s stomachs tightened, both fearful and anxious to see if anything would happen next. Castiel smiled slightly and when he twitched his thumb and index finger, it all started.

 

~~~

 

A tennis ball shot from the gun and the hunter’s eyes widened. They tried to run and avoid the ball, but it moved faster then lightning, landing square on Sam’s chest. His eyes squinted as he waited for pain to hit his chest, but when he opened them and looked down, a big splatter of green powder was the only thing there. All three looked at each other then slowly to the tennis ball gun and one by one in rapid shots, tennis balls were thrown their way and upon contact, would suddenly turn to Holi powder. The hunters attempted to avoid the shots, but the balls were miraculously accurate and hit them every time (even when they moved around). Puffs of dusted blues, reds, oranges and yellows began to coat the hunters like throwing paint on a blank canvus. Dean rose his hands up to stop the impact of one ball, but when it hit his hands, powder frayed outwards and splattered Y/N in the face. And apparently, none of the balls were hitting Castiel, which Dean and the other found strange. They concluded he was quicker then they were, but still.

“STOOOPP!” shouted Dean, groaning as more and more colors coated his clothes. Dean saw one was coming straight for his head, so he decided to duck, and ended up hitting Castiel on the side of his face. Y/N saw the impact as Castiel barely budged, but she giggled when a large patch of orange decorated the left side of his cheek.

“Cas, are you alright?” Y/N asked, the Winchester brothers trying to approach the tennis ball gun to turn it off, but the gun increased speed and shot more balls at them. Like exploding fireworks, the Holi powder balls illuminated them in a rainbow fashion. Castiel smiled, finding her immediate worry for his well being adorable (because nothing as simple as a “tennis ball” could possibly harm him).

A tennis ball flew towards Dean, and like what he did last time, he ducked to avoid it from hitting his face, but it ended up hitting the back of Y/N’s head. A purple cloud of powder _puffed_ from behind Y/N’s head, making it appear to be a lavender halo. She jerked her head forwards when the substance collided with her head, a small _ouch_ whispering through her lips. But when Castiel heard that, his eyes widened with concern and his protectiveness took hold of him. He lifted his hand to use his grace to stop the machine, but his over-determination flowed so much grace that it overpowered the poor machine and poof, the tennis gun exploded into a colorful cloud.

Y/N’s shoulders twitched with the sudden combustion echoing in the room. She turned to face the boys and see if they were all right, but she found them standing still in their place. Y/N’s cocked her eyebrow up, curious, but then coming to a realization because of where the boys were standing. They slowly turned around and low and behold, their entire fronts were loaded and covered in vast, colorful arrays of Holi powder. Y/N quickly brought her hands to her lips, shocked and amused to the Winchester’s current state. She tried to stifle the immediate laughter that rose to her mouth, but was slowly becoming unsuccessful as tiny peeps passed her fingers over her mouth.

Dean rose his hand up in a “what the fuck” gesture then flapped them back to his sides, clouds of yellow and pink fluttering from Dean’s action. Particles of powder fluttered up into Sam’s nose, ticking it from the inside. He huffed a small breath in, then settled down, but the tickling returned until the it became too much for his nose to handle. Sam breathed in deep and sneezed aloud, the sudden jerk fluttering loose Holi powder from his shoulders, the soft rainbow colors flowing towards the ground.

“Oh… my… god!” said Y/N before she burst out into laughter, realizing she couldn’t hold it in anymore. Sam and Dean moved their faces to Y/N’s slowly cringing form. She wrapped her arms around her sides because the look on their faces was priceless.

“It’s not funny, Y/N,” commented Sam, not finding the situation as amusing as Y/N was openly expressing.

“Dude, yeah it is! You look like a clown vacuumed his home and dumped the rainbow dust on you!” remarked Dean. Sam darted his attention to Dean, glaring daggers towards his older brother. Y/N still couldn’t contain herself as she practically keeled over her sides hurt so much. Castiel’s smile beamed to match that on Y/N’s face. The situation didn’t go quite like he planned, but seeing the joy and amusement on Y/N’s face made the spontaneous moment worth while.

But then she quickly thought of something as she pulled out her phone to take a photo. Dean and Sam realized what she was doing and wanted to stop her. The brothers tried to move forwards, but Castiel’s grace held them in place.

“CAS!” yelled Dean, not amused at all he was making them stand stagnant, but Castiel just returned his remark with a cheeky smirk.

“Y/N wants to take a photo. It’d be rude to not give her such an opportune moment.” Y/N’s beaming grin never left her face as the brothers gave her the most dissatisfied looks they could offer, which is what she wanted.

“You two look PRICELESS!” Y/N giggled.

“You don’t look any better, sweetheart,” grumbled Dean.

“But you two look more decadent. It’s a once in a lifetime opportunity to see you two… wearing more colors. It HAS to be documented.”

“Haha, funny,” remarked Sam.

“I swear, Y/N, if you send that photo to anyone, I’ll-“ but Dean’s little threat was cut off with the sudden chiming from Y/N’s cell phone, indicating she was receiving a phonecall. Y/N recognized the number and she had to answer it.

“Hey Dave, what’s up? Mm-hmm, mm….hmm. Yup, yes. I know what you’re dealing with, just give me a second.” Y/N turned to leave the room to look through her books to aid the hunter she was on the phone with. Dean rose his brows in disbelief.

“HEY!” he harshly whispered, but Y/N’s next remark would shut him up immediately.

“And I swear to you, Winchester! If you don’t have this room cleaned up before I’m done with this call, you’re dead!” Y/N threatened, pointing her finger towards Dean. Sam had to muffle back his giggling, but Dean’s face instantly dropped, as he knew full well Y/N was not a girl to go back on her word. Nor was she a person to take threats lightly from.

When Y/N was out of sight, Castiel released his hold on the boys, a sigh of relief coming from the two of them. A flash of disappointment appeared in Castiel’s eyes as he looked towards the doorway where Y/N left. He was beginning to think all this wasn’t working. Maybe trusting in Dean wasn’t the best plan. Dean waited a couple of moments, looking around at the mess on his clothes, the floor and walls. He groaned to himself at the daunting task before him, but when he looked to Cas, he had an idea.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean whispered, Castiel turning his head to look at Dean.

“Yes, Dean?”

“Can you help me out here?” Castiel just stared at him blankly, like his question was spoken in an alien language.

“No,” Castiel deadpanned before disappearing entirely. Sam covered his mouth again as he rushed out of the room, leaving behind a disheveled elder Winchester, surrounded by a rainbow-powdered mess.

 

~~~

 

If Y/N thought this day could not become any weirder, she was completely wrong. There was something going on with Cas and Dean. They were behaving very mysteriously. How? Castiel started to whistle at her whenever she passed him by or took a seat in a chair. He definitely whistled to her when her back was turned and every now and then when she was facing him. She’d turn around to see what he was doing, but his eyes would instantly go to the ceiling, finding a speck on the wall much more appealing as his distraction.

Castiel even brushed her with a puffy willow branch, running it in gentle strokes across her shoulder. And every time she’d ask Castiel what he was doing, he’d be gone or give her some kind of methodical explanation. Even while she was walking towards the kitchen, he was hitting her legs with a pillow and throwing droplets of water onto her. Y/N had no clue what was going on, so she returned to her books and continued to answer phone calls throughout the rest of the day. At that point, it seemed she was left alone for it was serious matters she was attending.

Meanwhile, Castiel stood in the hallway with is back against the wall, looking up towards the ceiling as his head rested against the chilled surface. His vessel’s heart weighed heavy underneath his ribcage. He definitely, probably should not have trusted in Dean with such a personal matter. Castiel wanted to earn her affections, but it felt like he was shooing her further away from him. The reactions she was giving was not what he anticipated and he began to think she either didn’t understand the meanings behind his actions or she didn’t reciprocate the same feelings he did. That last option hovered a dark cloud over his head, raining down raindrops of doubt and sorrow.

After Dean cleaned the training room (making sure any sign of color was completely off the walls and floor), cleaning himself off and completing his own tasks for the day, he emerged from the silent contents of his bedroom to grab a reward beer. He was surprised to see Castiel standing a couple feet down the hallway, looking like someone took a kitten away from him. Dean proceeded cautiously towards the gloomy angel.

“Hey Cas, why the long face?” but Castiel did not answer him. Castiel’s dull behavior worried Dean, so he placed a comforting hand on the angel’s shoulders, which brought Castiel’s eyes to Dean.

“I don’t understand, Dean. I did all those things you asked of me on that list, but Y/N shows no signs of returning the affection… I don’t understand what I’m doing wrong,” Castiel contemplated. He turned his eyes to Dean, every last ounce of hope ringing through.

“Could you help me, Dean? Castiel asked, eagerness staring to Dean in hopes of any sort of assistance, hopefully true assistance this time.

“Sure, Cas. What are friends for? What’s left on your list?” Castiel grabbed the folded up piece of paper from his coat pocket and handed it to Dean. When Dean saw the last item on the list, he instantly choked on a large bundle of laughter that he tried to sustain. Castiel furrowed his brows as he tilted his head to the side.

“How is this funny, Dean? I’m trying to gain Y/N’s affections. This is no time to laugh.”

“I know, man. I know, it’s just…” Dean had to be very careful not to show his excitement, “You’re penmanship in crossing out your list is… something else.” Dean lied as he straightened his shoulders and cleared the leftover tingling sensation from his throat. He clapped his hand on Castiel’s shoulder as a gesture of reassurance.

“Also, I’m not so sure that last one is highly appropriate. Why would you ask me to pou-“ but Dean cut him off before Castiel could finish his sentence.

“Dude, trust me. This last one, is like a trial of turbulence. If she could handle monsters, blood and gore, she can handle this, trust me. She’ll thank you for it.” Castiel wasn’t completely satisfied with Dean’s answer, but he took the list from Dean’s hand, discussing the plan then disappeared to complete the final task.

 

~~~

 

The evening sunset casted outside of the bunker in a ominous, red hue with a black intermingled in the red shade. Most would consider this strange array of colors as a small sign of misfortune and turbulence… this evening was not to end well. Y/N spent the rest of the day answering phone calls from hunters across the country, aiding them in whatever questions they had on a monster they were perusing, or trying to pursue or even thinking they were pursuing. Either way, the library table was, yet again, scattered in mountains of books and casted papers.

Y/N leaned back in her chair as she finished her last call, secretly hoping no other hunter would call her that night or that would be the end of her. A heavy presence weighed down in her head, probably a migraine causing her head the great discomfort. She slowly rubbed the sides of her head in an attempt to make the pressure go away, but it was no use. Her left ear was practically numb from all the screaming hunter’s voices and nonstop questions. Her voice was nonexistent from all the talking and we’re not even mentioning how her brain was doing at this point. Now Y/N understood how Bobby must have felt… no wonder he kept his favorite drink nearby because after a day full of that, it was very much needed.

Y/N’s joints popped as she slowly rose herself from the chair, her muscles crying out in agony from being still for so long. She thought she’d take some medication, freshen up in the shower, clean the table off then head to bed. As she turned herself around, Dean was suddenly standing there. Dean’s body twitched up from Y/N suddenly being there, but Y/N was so tired she could barely care if a wendigo was standing before her.

“Hey, Dean,” Y/N blankly said. She rubbed her eye with her index finger knuckle, looking like a little child after waking up from their nap.

“Hey, long day, huh?”

“You have no idea.” Y/N groaned internally as she turned around to face the mountains of books and papers on the table.

“I probably should clean all this up, first.”

“I can do that. You go on ahead and wash up… you still got some purple in your hair.”

“Probably,” she mumbled, slowly shimmying past Dean towards the hallway. Dean had himself turned around with a malevolent smirk glowing on his features. Y/N barely had her eyes open, but she knew the way to the bathrooms by heart without the use of sight. She made her way down the hallway after going to the kitchen to take medication for her migraine.

On the other end of the hallway, Castiel had himself tucked behind the corner, waiting for Y/N to hit the mark. He had a few seconds to replay in his head the preparations and the plan Dean told to him. This entire time, Castiel’s gut called out to him, screaming in protests to Dean’s suggestions. But this one, definitely didn’t feel right. He couldn’t rethink any further on the matter as he heard Y/N’s footsteps coming down the hallway. He peaked his head around the corner and Y/N didn’t recognize his presence because her head was bent down and she was rubbing her hand against the side of her cheek.

Castiel turned back around the corner, having an internal discussion with himself on the matter. He didn’t want to do this, so why was he? Maybe there was still time to stop it. He nodded to himself in confirmation then rounded the corner and approached Y/N. Y/N heard soft pattering footsteps, lifting her head up to see Castiel walking towards her.

“Hey Cas, what’s up?” she mumbled, still waiting for the medication to kick in.

“Y/N, there’s something I need to tell you,” he said, stopping in his place, but he quickly realized Y/N was still walking… walking right towards the trigger spot. He raised his arm up to try to stop her, but it was too late.

Along the floor, Dean set up a trip wire so when Y/N hit it with her foot, everything would begin. When Y/N hit the wire with her ankle, a sharp ping echoed from above her when the wire snapped. Castiel slowly lifted his eyes up, but brought them back to Y/N. Y/N furrowed her brows, but no more time was given to her as the bucket hanging above her spilled its contents down. Within seconds, the black sludge spilled onto Y/N, completely coating her body in black.

Castiel’s eyes widened, his body riding of any movement. The hallway remained ever silent after the surprised attack, but down the hallway, a large bark of laughter echoed from the library room. Y/N said nor did nothing as the thundering feet of Dean came running down the hallway. Dean slid down until he stopped into place, seeing his trap had worked. His eyes squeezed shut when he keeled himself forwards as his loud laughter continued, gripping his sides as they twitched painfully.

Sam’s bedroom door opened from behind Castiel, wondering what all the commotion was about. Sam’s face dropped instantly seeing Y/N completely covered in a strange, black substance that apparently reeked. The scent kicked his nose so hard he had to avert his head away. His ears were filled with the boisterous laughter of his brother at the other end of the hallway, practically on the ground he was laughing so hard. Castiel, on the other hand, didn’t know what to do. His stomach tightened in painful anticipation for he couldn’t read Y/N’s facial expression (and it didn’t help she wasn’t saying anything either).

Y/N slowly removed her hand that was still on her cheek, literally becoming the only clean spot on her as a silhouette of her hand remained on her skin. Trails of the black slime dripped down her face, neck, arms and clothes. A seething rage boiled deep inside her. Castiel’s eyes widened as he could physically feel the enraged aura emitting from her being.

“Son… of a bitch, Winchester,” Y/N growled low. Sam and Castiel, on the other hand, heard her clearly. They both gulped slowly as she lifted her head. Her E/C eyes flared, squinting them to prevent more sludge from trying to get into them. Sam’s muscles tightened with fear, so he gently grabbed the side of Castiel’s coat and moved him so he was now behind Cas.

“Dude, I told you she was gonna kill you,” Sam said, hoping his obnoxious older brother heard her, which apparently he did as he got himself up from the floor.

“Yeeeaahh, but it was totally worth it. That stuff is nasty and everything worked out like I planned,” Dean beamed, completely satisfied everything on the list he gave to Castiel played out perfectly.

“What?” Y/N snapped. Castiel now raised both his hands up hesitantly to try to reason with Y/N, to settle her fiery aura.

“Y/N, let me explain,” Castiel tried to put in, but Y/N’s attention was turned towards Dean.

“Sooo… it was you this entire time,” Y/N purred threateningly. Now, Dean didn’t think it was funny anymore. Y/N might have been covered in a black, rotting substance, but her threatening demeanor shown through easily that it intimidated, even scared Dean. He quickly turned to try to run, but he was frozen into place. Something, or someone, was keeping him where he was. Y/N furrowed her brows then turned around to see a straight-faced Castiel with his hand forward. When he saw Y/N’s attention now towards him, his stiff posture reflected one of apologetic.

“Y/N, let me explain,” but Y/N quietly silenced him when she raised her finger up, a large glob of slim hitting the floor from her elbow.

“No one moves, or goes anywhere until after I clean up,” she spoke. A sigh of relief breathing through Sam’s lips, but her deathly eyes darted towards him too. Sam visibly flinched at the deadly look in her eyes.

“EVERYONE is to stay _here_ … we’ll talk when I’m finished,” she calmly tried to speak, but a twinge of anger emphasized her words. The three men’s faces dropped, all color leaving their complexions as Y/N passed by Sam and Castiel towards the bathrooms.

 

~~~

 

With the help of Castiel’s grace and a failed attempt from Sam of getting away, he made the two hunters stand where they were. The boys tried to move, but the grace was too strong. Their stomached twisted and kicked from inside their bodies at the fate Y/N was to bring upon their heads. Being the skilled hunter as she was, she had the ability to make a murder look like a an accident. And after the events that happened today, a heavy price had to be paid.

When the bathroom door cracked open, the men braced themselves and prepared for the worst. As Y/N emerged from the bathroom, a puff of steam followed in her wake, like an ominous blanket shrouded her being to emphasize the rage she still held in her eyes. Sam’s eyes widened and his forearms tightened. Dean’s teeth clenched, trying to settle the nervous twinges he had no self-control over. Castiel was both afraid and greatly sorry. He didn’t want any of this to happen and now she was probably mad at him for all he’s done.

He turned when he sensed Y/N was back in their presence fully now. Her arms were tightly folded in front of her chest, as she was clad in her comfortable sweats. Her H/C was ruffled behind her being, a stray hair or two falling in front of her face. The scent of lavender and vanilla entered Castiel’s senses, his favorite smell. Her head slowly turned to the side, not speaking at all and this emphasized the fear the three men were feeling. Y/N was happy to instill fear into the Winchesters. It gave her an inner joy to see that her enraged presence terrified them. Sometimes, it was good to put the Winchester boys in their place and now was such the time. Her eyes softened when she moved her gaze to Castiel, who looked like a terrified child who stole a cookie from the jar before dinner.

“Castiel,” she softly spoke, “what is going on here?” Castiel’s shoulders remained stiff and stagnant, not sure if her expressions were as calm as her voice was producing.

“Deangavemealistofdifferentsuggestionstowooyouandgainyouraffections,” Castiel spoke in one fell swoop, probably not taking a break or breathing. Dean’s face dropped, feeling like his loyalty was betrayed and he was ratted out. Y/N furrowed her brows as she tried to piece together the words Castiel just spoke.

“All I got was Dean and suggestions… which tells me, and what I’ve thought this entire time,” she said, standing so she was looking straight at Dean, “that this was his plan all along.”

“Not… entirely,” Castiel spoke, his eyes dropping to the floor in a final defeat. Y/N’s eyes returned to the perceiving defeated angel, curious at what he meant.

“What do you mean, Cas?” she asked, but he didn’t respond. Y/N released her tight hold of her arms and gently dropped them to her sides.

“Castiel?” she sweetly spoke, but he still said nothing.

“Please, Castiel?” she calmly persuaded. She caught on quickly that whenever she spoke his name, he’d do anything for her and answer anything. She paid that action no mind, but secretly, she hopped it meant something more to Castiel. I mean, why else would he respond like that?

“I’m not mad at you, Castiel. I just want to understand what’s going on… and why Dean and Sam were in on it?” Sam’s face dropped, about to justify his claim, but Y/N stopped him.

“Sam Winchester, there is no way Dean did all of this and you not being made aware of it,” she mentioned, Sam confirming her accusation with a silent nod.

“Hey! This wasn’t my-“ but Dean’s voice was cut off entirely when Castiel used his grace to silence him. Castiel finally had the courage to face Y/N, no matter the looks she was giving him. He was surprised, though, when her E/C eyes twinkled like stars in a soft night sky. His heart swelled and the butterfly sensation against his ribcage returned, giving his vessel gentle strokes. Y/N nodded slightly to him, confirming he could speak.

“I…the dopaminergic subcortical system in my brains lit up, which is the neurological region also activated in cocaine addicts. My vessel releases euphoria-inducing chemicals — hormones including dopamine, oxytocin, adrenaline, and vasopressin.” Y/N’s brain was still too numb to fully catch onto what Castiel was talking about.

“Castiel, speak English.”

“I was speaking English,” Castiel furrowed his brows and he tilted his head in confusion, which Y/N’s cheeks bloomed bright red at the innocent gesture.

“No, Cas,” she giggled and her voice bubbled from her chest, “I mean clarify, speak simply to what you’re talking about. How about, we just start from the beginning, ok?” Castiel slowly took a breath in to calm his racing thoughts, breathing out slowly before continuing.

“Y/N I… I’m a celestial being, an angel, and we’re not supposed to have feelings of any kind because it isn’t in our genetics, but… I’ve had these, warm feelings towards you since the moment I first laid eyes on you and I’ve tried to express my feelings towards you, but it never worked. And I had no way of seeing if you felt the same. So, I went to Dean for assistance when my attempts appeared futile.” Y/N squinted in thought, thinking back on all that happened throughout the day.

“So… it was you who put all those pig themed items in the library?” Castiel nodded in confirmation.

“In Germany, if you present the special person pig themed gifts, it meant to bring good luck and to symbolize the lust for your partner.” Y/N’s eyes widened slightly, slowly gulping to hearing the facts, especially the last reason. The sweat in her palms increased and her heart pounded against her ribcage.

“And the… you did the Indian Hilo powder in the training room?” Castiel nodded.

“And… the bread? With the salt on it?”

“An Armenia tradition that if you bite on a piece of bread with salt, you’d have dreams of your future partner, which… I hopped it would have been me you’d dream of,” Castiel awkwardly put it, slowly rubbing the back of his head. Y/N continued to smile tenderly to the angel, secretly happy his feelings for her were the same she felt for him.

“Anything else you’d like to pinpoint?” Y/N asked calmly, hoping to not further scare the already pretty timid celestial being before her.

“In Mexico, you whistle to the lady you fancy. In Poland, there’s an event called “Dyngus Day,” where a man brushes a woman he finds attractive with a willow branch, throw water or cologne on her and/or, hit her in the legs with a pillow in hopes of a connection. And the…” Castiel hesitated, looking back to the black slime still on the ground.

“That is-“ but to everyone’s surprise, shock, and mostly, fear, Y/N answered for him.

“Blackening of the bride, a tradition in Scotland where they throw sludge or anything gross on the bride.” She folded her arms across her chest again, throwing daggers towards Dean. Dean slowly looked up towards the ceiling and turned his head away to avoid her deadly glare.

“I had a feeling this was all Dean’s idea,” she remarked towards him. Castiel’s eyes widened, fearing she was mad at him and she couldn’t forgive him.

“Y/N, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for this to happen. When my attempts on my own at gaining your affection became futile, I sought out for help. I didn’t realize Dean’s choices were so… vulgar,” Castiel growled, turning his head to send invisible daggers towards him.

“They weren’t vulgar, Castiel. They were traditions people from other countries practice, nothing wrong with that. The only wrong thing was that you went to Dean for help instead of probably Sam, who’s the more reasonable, sensible one out of the two.” Sam nodded, pleased to hear the complement from Y/N. Castiel smiled lightly, nodding and taking note.

“But why?” Y/N asked, Castiel’s head whipping back towards her.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean… why would you go to such lengths, for someone like me?”

“Well, I thought… since you always do research for hunters and go out of your way for them… I… I thought it was time someone returned the favor and returned the same effort you willingly give to others.” Castiel’s skin burned all around his face at the confession, his inner feeling fighting to break free. Y/N’s head tilted to the side with a warm smile directed towards him.

“I’m sorry, Cas, if I didn’t catch onto your intentions sooner, at least before you asked Dean for help. I’m truly sorry, but it doesn’t mean I don’t return the affections.” Y/N expressed, her own heart crashing in her chest. Castiel nodded and hoped to relieve her of the worry, but his brain stopped. Did she just say she returned his affections? Castiel looked up to see Y/N looking down to the floor. She was twiddling her fingers in a nervous way. She was trying to think of something to say to him, to speak of what she truly felt, but nothing came to mind. But then she thought, her actions haven’t reflected her feelings lately, so maybe now was the opportune moment to show that?

She slowly lifted her head, her eyes meeting Castiel’s illuminating blue ones. She took timid steps forward, the fluttery sensation increasing inside Castiel’s heart. When Y/N was right in front of him, she gently took the lapels of his coat in her hands, wrapping her fingers around the soft fabric. Castiel hitched his breath, stilling his body when Y/N approached him so closely. Y/N’s scent tickled Castiel’s vessel, immensely now as she was standing this close to him. Since Castiel was a few inches taller then her, she had to stand on her tippy toes to accomplish her current task.

When Castiel felt Y/N’s body falter as she rose herself up, out of instinct, he placed his hands to her sides. The contact shot bolts of warm lightning straight throughout Y/N’s body and for an instant; she forgot what she was planning on doing. Her E/C eyes met his and Y/N thought her cheeks couldn’t flare even brighter, but they probably were. Castiel stood silently, trying to still his rapid heartbeat as he waited for her to continue.

Y/N steadied herself, breathing in slowly and taking in Castiel’s scent along the way. A musk of something ancient, sweet and timely pleasing her senses, like an aged bourbon (Y/N was a little old fashioned that way). She parted her lips slightly, softening all tension or nerves away from her face. She rose up until her nose was right in front of his. She hesitated a moment more, but then brought her nose closer to his and gently brushed it against his. This simple gesture puzzled Castiel, but that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy it. His fingers around her sides tightened as an accepting gesture.

Y/N smiled when Castiel started to copy her motions, both of their noses brushing against the other. Castiel’s smile beamed as he watched Y/N return to her normal height, her feet landing flat against the floor.

“Maybe… start off with simple gestures, Cas… little actions that make you feel like that.”

“I did like that. What was that?” Castiel asked, pointing his face forward like he was hoping to feel the sensation again. Y/N’s smile glowed like a halo and like with every time Castiel beheld her beauty, he truly believed she was the greatest being his father created.

“An Eskimo kiss,” she whispered, still not letting go of his trench coat. Castiel had heard of Eskimo kisses and he was honored Y/N gave him his first one.

A bored groan from an impatient Winchester jarred Y/N and Castiel from their hazy, lovey moment. Truthfully, Y/N forgot Castiel was making the Winchester brother stay where they were. Though her eyes remained soft, a wicked grin appeared and Castiel couldn’t help but smile to what fate Y/N was planning for the boys. Y/N poked her head around Castiel’s form, looking from one brother to the other.

“Guess what you get to do, Winchesters,” Y/N beamed, a cheeky grin of her own directed towards Dean.

“Oh, come on! I ain’t cleaning that up!” Dean gestured to the large puddle of black, horrid smelling sludge on the floor.

“Wait… did you say, Winchesters? Like, as in plural?” asked Sam.

“Yes, you heard me correct, Sam. Since you kept the entire plan hush hush, you get to help clean too.” Sam had no problem hiding the verbal groan because even though he and no physical part to play in Dean’s shenanigans, he still paid a price.

“You reap what you sow,” a mischievous glimmer illuminating the skin on her face. She slid her hand down Castiel’s arm, interlacing her fingers into his. She was surprised at how warm, comforting they felt. Castiel loved the sensation of their skins touching, so he wrapped his fingers tighter around his. She tugged him forwards, asking him to follow her to the sitting area. Castiel simply sent the Winchesters a cheeky smile of his own before following Y/N down the hallway, fingers laced together with no gap left between them. It wasn’t until Y/N and Castiel disappeared that Dean voiced his disapproval.

“Son of a bitch.”


End file.
